Wolverine's Babysitting Adventure Part One
by Blimey The Toad
Summary: Well... for some reason Like my needing it to happen for this story Gambit, Nightcrawler, and Beast are turned into children, and Logan, in a bout of temporary insanity, offers to babysit them for the night. Poor Logan...
1. Wolverine's Babysitting Adventure Part I

"No, miz Rogue, I don' wanna!"  
"Ya will, though. By god, you *will* take a bath! Now!"  
"Dat is, if'n ya can catch me!" And a 7 year old Remy took off running to his dear friend Storms room.   
  
Rogue sat down on one of the couch's occupying the X-Men's living room and put her face in her hands. They still hadn't figured it out. One morning, for no apparent reason, Gambit, Beast, and Nightcrawler had gone back to being... well, brats. Gambit and Nightcrawler were about 7, and Beast was maybe 12. They had their usual list of suspects (Sinister at the top, as usual) but so far they hadn't had any real breakthroughs. And it was driving the comparatively normal X-Men downright crazy.  
"Ah feel sorry for that poor boys mother! How'd she do it?"  
"Rogue, ya look pretty down. What's the matter? That cajun again?"  
Rogue laughed in spite of herself. If he wasn't upsetting her as her boyfriend, he was upsetting her as the baby-sitter harrasser. "Well... to tell ya the truth... yeah."  
"Figures", said Wolverine, as he took a seat beside her. She'd been spoiling young Remy, and he'd been eating it up. He was such a bad little kid, yet Rogue could never bring herself to punish him.  
"Look", Logan started. He couldn't believe he was going to say this. He'd only offer this to Storm or Jubilee normally, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl. "You go out and have a good time with 'Ro and Jean. I'll watch 'em."  
Rogue perked up, her eyes brightening. "Really? Ah mean, ya'd really do that for me?"  
"'Course, girl." What was he doing. Mind control. It had to be.  
"Thanks. Ah owe ya, big time. By the way, please don't hurt 'im. For me." She dried her tears and hugged him, carefully but tightly, and ran off to find Storm.  
Logan just sat there, thinking upon what he'd just done. And it was his turn to cry.  
**********  
"Hey, daddio! I wanna sandwich. Smoked turkey and cheddar cheese, extra mayo, sliced diagonally."  
Logan turned to face little Beast and gave him a look that would've killed anyone standing there, but not a 12-year-old boy. Not on his life.  
"Look, Hank..."  
"I hate my name. Call me Mark."  
"The hell I will."  
"Do it, Coyote!"  
"Wolverine, you little slime-covered..."  
"Non, non mon friend. I don' t'ink you should be sayin' anyt'ing to any a us right now, 'cause we kinda outnumber you by 2."  
"And I outweigh you all by 200 pounds. Don't test me, bub, because the only thing keeping me from chopping you up is my promise to Rogue to not touch you."  
"Ah, is dat so, homme?" A cruel grin crossed his face. "Dis go'n be funner dan I t'ought."  
Before Logan could respond, a small child, accompanied by a *bamf* and the smell of sulfer, fell onto his shoulders.  
"Get off, ya little rodent!"  
Mini-Kurt held tight. "Vhee! This is more fun than I thought it could be, ja!"  
Gambit cheered on while Beast decided to attack right alond side of Kurt.  
"I swear, when this is all over...!"  
Kurt grabbed "Mark" by the hand and *bamf*ed away, and Gambit took off running, laughing merrily.  
Wolverine howled a pitiful, and also very angry, howl that echoed throughout the halls.   
**********  
"I t'ink he be gone, my friends."  
"I don't know, ve did attack him pretty good. He looked very... mad."  
"That is the understatement of the century, my dear boy!" Even though Hank was only about 5 years or so older than them, he always called them "My boy" or "Young one". But then, who can understand why blue, hairy 12-year-old boys do anything that they do?  
I hand reached into the closet they were hiding in and grabbed Gambit by the ear.  
"Ah! Le' go a me! Ya hurtin' poor Remy! And don' nobody like no hurt Remy." He whirled around and saw Rogue. Whoops.   
"Wolverine had to call me. He said ya'll we're bein' the worst little kids he's ever seen. Look..." She looked down, "If ya'll promise ta behave, Ah'll take ya all out to Chuck E. Cheeses t'marrow night, deal?"  
"It be, mon ami!"   
"Okay, you be good and do what Logan says ta do, kay? And tell the other ta do the same too. If one a ya'll's bad, then none a ya'll's goin' ta get pizza."  
"Yes'm, Remy understan' what you say'n."  
"Good. I'll be back in a few hours. See ya later, my little one."  
Remy just smiled his charming 7 year-old smile and said "I love you, Mama Rogue."  
Rogue blushed and smiled and told him "Ah love ya too" and left Logan alone with the kids again. Gambit had no intention of behaving, pizza or none. He knew he could convince Mama Rogue to take him anyways. This was just the beginning.  
  
It's short, and scatter-brained, I know, but whatcha gonna do? Review, petite betes! I love reviewers. And reviews. So do it!!! Plus, I'm gonna get some plot ideas for the story from my reviews. 


	2. Wolverine's Babysitting Adventure Part I...

Heck yeah, they're mine! Not really, but a girl can wish, can't she? Ah, well... they're Marvels... and... uh... that's it.  
  
Wolverine's Babysitting Adventure II  
  
The kids were being quiet. They had been playing nicely in the living room. Needless to say, Wolverine was afraid. Very, very afraid.  
"It's not like them, to be so quiet." He put down the paper he was reading and went to peak in on them. Gambit was playing Final Fantasy 7 on their new Playstation 2, Beast was watching Jerry Springer on the television, and Nightcrawler was... nowhere to be seen.  
"Oh my stars and garters, is this stuff real? My, my..."  
"No Cloud No! Keep da fire materia, put *down* da water materia!"  
"You two, where is the little elf guy?"  
"Ya mean our little friend Kurt? I don' know."  
"Yes you do you little fart, now tell me now!"  
"I'm afraid my red-eyed comrade is telling you the truth Nanny Logan. Now please, I am attempting to watch some quality programming." He turned his head to the TV just in time to yell "Kick him to the curb!" at the 7-months-pregnant girl with the dead-beat boyfriend.  
"Non, not *lightening* materia! Stupid game! Dumb stupid game!" Little Remy's eyes glowed red. The game was frustrating him, and when Remy got angry, well...  
*BAM* *Ka-POW*  
"Oh, no! Their powers are manifesting... god, I gotta find Kurt. His teleporting wan't bad, but of course, teleporting doesn't cause things to explode.  
"Whoa, was dat me? Cool!" Gambit squeled in delight as he picked up some discarded marbles and began charging them and throwing them all around the place.   
Wolverine fled. Quickly.  
**********  
"Kurt, you can come out now." Beast told him. Gambit was still running around giddily throwing exploding objects everywhere.  
"I t'row dem, an' dey go BOOM! Bah ha ha ha ha haw!" (This is one of the many reasons god chose mutant abilities to not show up until the teen years).  
Wolverine was gone, and had been for about 10 minutes. To where, they neither knew nor cared.  
"So, mon ami," said an out of breath Gambit, "You got da goods?" Kurt nodded his head excitedly. Since he could teleport, they sent him to Logan's room to grab his stash-beer, whisky, cigars, cigarettes... everything little kids should never touch... ever.  
"Vhy, yes!" He presented the objects to them.   
"Well, dey be no turnin' back now. Ta drunk or bust tryin'!" He laughed as he opened up a bottle of Vodka.  
**********  
"Ah, dang, me non bein' feel-ern suh well." Remy's already highly accented speech was now so accented and slurred at that, that it was damn near unintelligible.  
"Muh *hiccup* little friend... maybe this wasn't the best *hiccup* idea you ever had, no?" Beast then proceded to run to the toilet (which he didn't make it to) and puke.   
"M-m-m-my head h-h-hurts." Nightcrawler's stutter asserted itself with a vengence.   
"Don' be bein' such dang'ed wussied punks, now. Time it be bein' fer a smoke." He gave an akward smile as he let up a fat stogie. "Dis go'n be real good." He smiled as he took a puff, turned an odd shade of bluish-green, and couched out his lungs.  
**********  
The same time, different place...  
"Look, Scott. I know we aren't the best of friends, but..."  
"No."  
"Please please please please please??" Logan was begging; this had to be bad.  
"They can't be that bad. I mean, hey! They're just kids, right?"  
And Logan, sobbing, recounted his story.  
**********  
Scott had decided, especially after hearing Logan's story (which couldn't all be true, right? I mean, kids aren't that bad) he decided he should try to help. He *is* the leader, after all.  
Wolverine sniffed the air, looked confused, then sniffed again. Then a mix of fear and anger filled his face. He took off running as he'd never run before-faster than when being chased by a sentinel, faster than he ran towards Sabretooth-I mean, The Flash type of fast.   
"My good Brandy!" He sniffed again. "And my wine-my 1927 wine! NO!" He wailed, a cry mixed with tears and a howl. A pitiful sound. Scott could barely keep up.  
Logan reached the living room and threw the doors open. As he began to approach the children with murder in his eyes, Nightcrawler looked up, grabbed Beast and Gambit by the hands, and *bamf*ed away."  
"You can run, but you can't hide, my little prey!" He yelled, and took off running in the opposite direction of where he'd come, passing by a Cyclops who'd not yet even reached the living room.   
"What? *gasp* Where are you going? *gasp* I'm not in good enough shape for this." He turned and tried-unsuccessfully- to follow Wolverine.  
**********  
3 hours later... (Yes, women can shop for this long at a time... trust me, it's not unusual.)  
Kurt had *bamf*ed them everywhere he could think of. Unfortunately, Wolverine had kept finding them. Kurt eventually, because of exhaustion and liquor, passed out. They were doomed now.  
"Aha! Got you now..." WOlverine moved in on them, but saw they were all asleep. He couldn't kill sleeping prey (that's what he told himself, anyways), so he picked them all up, and placed them in his bed. He covered them up gently (so they wouldn't catch pnemonia and die before he could kill them, he also told his gullible brain), turned down the lights, and left.  
"Damn kids." He said. But inside, he knew he was lucky. He could only imagine himself as a child. He shuddered at the thought.  
He picked up his paper and began reading again. He waited patiently for Rogue to arrive back. He smiled, a cruel smile. An evil, vengeful, vendictive smile. He was planning on telling Rogue what "perfect angels" they'd been so she'd take them out for pizza. He laughed at his evil plan. Wouldn't she be suprised when she got there, and the kids could hve as much "fun" with her as they had had with him. His plan was so beautifully rotten not even Mr. Sinister could do better, even if he combined forces with Apocolypse and Magneto. I am evil, Wolverine thought happily as he dozed off.  
  
  
Uh, that's it for this edition of... *dum dum dummmmm* Wolverine's Babysitting Adventure. You like? Dislike? Tell me in a review. Later! Be sure to read installment 3, their trip to Chuck E. Cheese's Pizza House! 


	3. Rogue's Babysitting Adventure

Someone brought it to my attention that I put the last one in Romance. Sorry. It was definately (and obviously) not a romance. Sorry for anyone looking for some loving and getting... well, that.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't think I own them. Oh, well... maybe some day.  
AUTHOR: Blimey The Toad  
Summary: Read it ya daft weiner!  
  
Rogue walked into Wolverine's room. Logan had told her how good the little one's had been, and so she was going to hold up her end of the bargain: Chuck E. Cheese's it is. She smiled as she looked at their little adorable faces, and (carefully) brushed a strand of hair from Gambit's eyes. She left for her room, ready to take the kids out for pizza the next day. She had no idea what she was in for.  
  
Gambit awoke first, with a pitiful wail.  
"Ahhh! Remy's head be hurtin'!"  
Wolverine strutted in, a huge smirk on his face. "I bet it is. Oh, by the way, Rogue came back."  
Gambit's eyes grew wide. "Wha'... wha' did ya tell her?"  
"I told how good ya'll were. How damn sweet. And so she's taking you all out for pizza today."  
Gambit eyes now looked confused. "Why woul' you say such a thing? Ya... didn' wan' ta get us in trouble?"  
"I guess not." Logan's face now took on a serious look. "You will tell her how good you were. You will not say *anything* about what happened. Got it?"  
Gambit was confused, but nodded in agreement. What Logan was planning, he didn't know. All he was sure of is that he felt miserable.  
"Owww... I t'ink I gonna puke. Is dis normal?" He looked up at Logan. "I ain' gonna *die* am I?"  
"Not for a long while... but I ain't telling you ya won't wish ya were dyin'. That'll teach ya, though."  
"Oui." Gambit wouldn't do this again for a long while. "I guess I better wake up de others, den, non?"  
"Looks that way, bub." Stated Wolvey as he left the room, the grin growing even wider.  
**********  
Nightcrawler woke up pretty uneventfully, except that he puked all over the place. Beast, however...  
"Wake up, homme. I t'ink 's time ta get up now."  
"I would strongly suggest that you do not disturb me for the time being."  
"Naw, ya gotta get up now!"  
*Snap*  
"Gah! Ya bit me, ya crazy animal! You bes' not do dat again, or else I'll..."  
*Slash*  
"Ah, my arm! I be bleedin'!"  
When Gambit threw a charged pillow at him, however, he got up quickly enough.  
"That was not the least bit polite, you little rat."  
"Dat was a las' resort ya petite bete freak!"  
"C'mon, you guys, just be friendly, ja?"  
"Mind your own business, homme. Dis be between him an' me."  
When Nightcrawler puked again, they quit their tiff for the time being and were brought back to their senses.  
**********  
"Ms. Rogue, we be ready now." Gambit smiled. He had this being good thing down. He was so good at this it was downright scarey.  
Nightcrawler and Beast stood behind him, shuffling back and forth. They still felt like crap, and just wanted to go back to bed, but they didn't want to be told on, so they had to act good. They were being *forced* by a sadistic Wolverine to eat pizza and play so that Rogue would believe they were good. They didn't think they could make it.  
"Well, boys, let's go!"  
**********  
After the seemingly eternal ride in Rogue's Land Cruiser; Remy pretty much talked for everyone. He was better at hiding his still-half-drunken hangover then the others. He was still his old charming self.  
When they got to the pizza place, Beast and Nightcrawler turned on their image inducers, and Gambit put on his sunglasses.   
When Rogue asked what kind of pizza they wanted, and Beast and Nightcrawler finally had to talk, she noticed their slurred speech. It didn't occur to her what exactly was wrong-she just assumed they were really tired.   
Everything was going fine, perfect even. Noone really said much, they all watched the show with glazed over eyes. And then the pizza arrived.  
Gambit responded with "Yum" (actually, the thought of pizza disgusted him, but he didn't want to upset Rogue). Beast just groaned but managed a smile. Nightcrawler, however.  
*Blech*  
And he barfed all over both of their pizza's.  
"Well, Ah wasn't that hungry anyways."   
**********  
They left their pizza there, noone wanting to go explain why it looked as it did. They were bound to find it eventually.  
So they left to the play area as quickly as possible.  
First, Rogue took them to the ball pit...  
*crash*  
"Ow! Mommy, that boy just smashed into me!"  
"Ha ha! Sorry little kid. I vas just... playing."  
*Smack*   
"Oof! Dude, you best leave me alone."  
"I didn' touch ya, ya little blonde geek."  
"Geek, huh? Well, I'll show-"  
"Whack*  
"Ow! My face! You hit my face! Mo-om!"  
"Get offa me! You weigh more than my daddy."  
"I'm not sure I greatly appreciate that comment. At least I know I am not as ugly as you, nor as idiotic."  
"Waaah!"  
"Let's go, NOW!"  
**********  
Video games. No interaction there, thank god...  
"Ya dumb game! Ya dumb bastard game! I'll kick your ass, you little mother-"  
"Gambit!"  
"I sorry, I guess."  
"This game is quite frustrating, I must say. I feel the urge to hit it..."  
*BAM* *Crash*  
"Uh, I guess this game is out of order. I wonder how much new monitors cost for these things..."  
"I died again! Damn! This game is Bullshit! Total bullshit! Total Godda-"  
"GAMBIT! Ah warned ya..."  
"Oui, oui. I know..."  
*BAM* *Crash*  
"Whoops! There goes another one..."  
"Vhat is this? I have never played Ninja Turtles before. Ninja Turtles? Vhat is that? They're *turtles*, for god's sake!"  
"Movin' on." *sigh* Ah try, Ah really do...  
**********  
Photo booth. Nothing can go wrong there...  
And nothing did. It happened on the way there.  
"Hey-hey, kids!" said a muffled voice from behind the kids. Beast turned around, screamed (Yes, screamed, like a little girl), and jumped on Chuck E. He them proceded to beat him.  
"Kid, stop! Ow! Get off me, ya little brat!"  
When Nightcrawler turned around and saw Beast being attacked, he had to help him.  
"You don't mess with mein friend!"  
Gambit just started rolling on the floor laughing. His eyes were beginning to water from lack of air, as well as his face turning red. His cackle echoed throughout the store. Even the manager came out to see what was wrong.  
"Ow! Someone help, they're going to kill me! I'm gonna die!" Chuck E. started to cry, his sobs audible even through the big fake rat head.  
"Kids, no! GET OFF!" Rogue was furious. Her voice made the kids freeze and turn, her glare made them all more afraind then they'd ever been. And Nightcrawler was so scared he-you guessed it-puked all over poor Chuck E.  
Rogue was about to make them leave anyways, but didn't have the chance. The manager escorted them all out. And he wasn't polite about it either.  
"Ma'am, I'm afraid I'm going to have to make you leave. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to never come here again. Not even near here. Not even in the general vicinity. Please." And he pushed her through the door and left. She was a shade of red never thought possible for her. But... she managed it.  
**********  
The ride home was silent. Not even Gambit was brave enough to say anything.  
**********  
"Now ya'll go right on ta bed. No dinner for ya, nothin'."  
Nightcrawler began to protest, but one glare from Rogue and he shut up.  
Rogue was going to have a talk with Wolverine. She suspected this was his doing.   
She found him on the couch of the rec room, a book in one hand, a stogie in the other, and a huge grin across his face.  
"How'd it go?"  
"Well, Kurt puked *twice*, Hank busted two video games, Gambit started a fight with a little blonde boy in the ball pit, Kurt and Hank beat up Chuck E. Cheese, and we were finally thrown out of the place. Oh, and banned, as well."  
"So it went better than expected, then?"  
"You're goin' down, Logan..."  
"Why?" He asked with a mock-innocent look on his face. "They *were* like angels, as high as they were..." And he couldn't hold it in anymore. He chuckled, a happy chuckle, not one of the angry chuckles he's known for. Seeing him happy made Rogue happy, and she couldn't stay mad. She could only imagine what he'd gone through himself.  
"Well, least it's over."  
"You got that right."  
"What about tommorrow?"  
"We'll deal with that when we come to it. I know I'm not watchin' 'em again."  
"Same here. Ah need at least one day off after that."  
**********  
"Dat was a weird day, non?"  
"I agree with you, my little demon-eyed friend."  
"Ja, me to."  
"What we gonna do t'marrow?"  
"I don't know. Any ideas Kurt?"  
"We could always hang out vith Storm. She don't mind us much."  
"It's a thought."  
And they fell asleep, tired from a long day of rampaging and a newly-faded hangover. Tommorrow's just another day.  
  
  
Yeah, that one sucked. I don't know. My head hurts, I'm tired. But I just wanted to write, and this happened... oy. Maybe when I have a day off and more sleep I'll do another... or make this one better. Tell me your thoughts.   
  
Love from Blimey The Toad to everyone who reads this! 


	4. Bobby's Babysitting Experience

DISCLAIMER: Meesa owna notting. If'n I owned dem, den I wouldn' be workin' fast food ever'day aftuh school.   
AUTHOR: Who else would it be but me, Blimey The Toad.  
SUMMARY: If you've already come this far, then why do you need a dang summary? Can't turn back now...   
  
WOLVERINE'S BABYSITTING ADVENTURE IV: STORM'S TURN  
As usual, Gambit awoke first. He was happier this morning-at least happier than he was yesterday morning, as he had no hangover today. He stretched, yawned, and began thinking of things to do today. He would wake up the others to discuss.  
"Hey, guys, get up! Get up!" He poked at Kurt until he woke up, then they both shook Hank. Eventually, even the lazy blue fuzzy kid woke up.  
"What we gonna do t'day?"  
"I like the idea of hanging out vith Ms. Storm. Maybe she'll make snow."  
"Ah, it's worth a try, I guess." They all agreed, and went out in search of Storm.  
**********  
"Hey, Mr. Scotty, I don' s'pose you seen Ms. Storm t'day, non?"  
"No, kids, I haven't. I saw her with Rogue earlier though. Maybe you could ask her. She's in the kitchen, I believe."  
All three gulped in unison.   
"Non, dat be alright. Don' wanna disturb her or nothin'. Uh, be seein' you later! If ya see her, tell her we're looking for her, 'kay?"  
"Sure, alright you guys. Bye."  
"Bye, M'seiur."  
"Later."  
"Ja, bye to you, too."  
And they hurried along, as far away from the kitchen as possible, in search of Storm.  
**********  
"Eh, Mr. Ice, you seen Storm?"  
"No, kid, can't say that I have. Why?"  
"We need a babysitter for today. We were hoping she'd volunteer." Beast answered.  
"And ve vere hoping she'd make some snow!"  
Bobby smiled. "Hey, kids, why do you think I'm called Iceman? I not only can *make* snow, I *am* snow."  
"Cool! You can help us then? You'll be our babysitter for a little while?"  
"Sure, why not? Could be fun."  
The X-Kids just looked at each other and grinned. He had no idea how much fun he was going to have.  
**********  
They followed him outside and watched in awe as he shot ice out from his hands to the ground, and laid snow out on top of the ice.  
"I can't make it snow, really, but you have the effect, right? I mean, it's on the ground. We just skipped a step."  
"'s fine, Mr. Ice. Wanna have a snowball fight, huh?"  
"Sure! Sounds like fun. As long as it's a nice, fair..."  
"T'ree on one!" Gambit shouted as he, Beast, and Nightcrawler picked up snowall after snowball and flung them at Bobby. They didn't think, though, that he could fling snow at them with out even picking any up-he could just make it new. So with every one they pelted him with, he shot three more. However, his aim was WAAAY off. Except for one.  
*POW* "Oof!" cried Beast as he was launched by the high-speed snowball a few feet across the ground, and finally slamming into it. He slumped down, like he was unconscience, but hey, it's Beast. You can't *really* hurt him. Unfortunately, Bobby's not the brightest guy in the world.  
"Oh, my god!" He ran towards Beast, defenses down. The timing was perfect, and...  
Beast jumped up, scaring a wide-eyed and out of breath Bobby to a stand-still, then flinging a mega-sized snowball, full-force, right towards Bobby's head. And, sadly enough, Beast was a dead shot.  
*POW* And Bobby fell. Hard. He slumped down and looked unconscience. But he wasn't kidding.  
"Uh... whoops."  
"Dang."  
"Vhat are ve going to do?"  
"Leave 'em here?"  
"No! Not unless we want the punishment of a lifetime."  
"Well, we can't *show* anyone. Maybe Storm could help..."  
"Fine. Kurt, teleport him to sick bay (I *know* that's Star Trek, but I can't remember what the X-Men's sick bay is called...), and stay with him. Get 'em warm. Me an' Beast'll try an find Storm."  
Once again, they all agreed, and began their plan to help Bob.  
**********  
*Bamf*  
"Ve are here, little Bob. Ve'll make you okay, ja? You'll be fine. Just don't nark on us, okay?" He talked to the unconscience body of Bobby.  
Kurt tried to pull him up to the table, but he was too heavy. So Kurt just settled for the floor.   
"You'll be fine here. I'll just get you some blankets and stuff, and warm you up..."  
Kurt set up Bob's bed, and turned on the TV (which is in the Med Lab, for some reason) to watch some Soap Opera's. In other words, he was bored out of his mind, and would be waiting a while until the guys found someone to help and came back.  
*Sigh*  
**********  
"We gotta find someone. Anyone!"  
They ran frantically up and down the halls, looking into doors, calling for help. But it looked like all of the X-Men must be on leave, because noone was there.   
"Look, I know we might get in trouble, but we gotta find da professor. He could help. Plus we know he's gotta be somewhere, cause he never leaves."  
The other two nodded in agreement, and they both ran towards his office.  
**********  
*knock knock*  
*BAM BAM BAM*  
"You can knock a little softer, Beasty. He ain' deaf."  
"Oh. Yeah."  
"Come in," called a voice from behind the door. Gambit took a deep breath and proceeded to open the door; the professor had always scared him for some reason.  
"Mr. Xavier, we came here to ask for your assistance in a matter concerning on of the X-Men's health."  
"In ot'er words, Beast knocked Mr. Ice unconscience."  
Xavier perked up. "What? What did you do?"  
Beast mumbled something that the professor couldn't hear very well.  
"Could you please speak up, young man."  
"I accidently ambushed Mr. Ice with a mega-sized ice ball. It hit his head and he... well... fell down... and didn't get... back up."  
Xavier looked serious for a few seconds, then cracked up.  
"Hee hee. You knocked *Bobby* unconscience with *ice*? That's some damn funny irony."  
Both Beast and Gambit looked at each other, utterly confused, but happy they weren't in trouble.  
"Uh, yeah. So, we was wonderin' if ya could help us out by helpin' Bobby get better."  
"Sure", chuckled Xavier. "Lead me to him."  
And they all walked (or floated, depending on who you're talking about) to Sick Bay.  
**********  
When they walked into sick bay, they saw Nightcrawler reading Cosmo and watching the eternal soap opers's still.  
"Dude, what the *hell* you doin'?" Exclaimed Gambit.  
"Language, boy."  
"Sorry professor."  
"I... I vas... it fell off the couch... and landed... uh..."  
"Uh, sure. Where's Bobby?"  
Kurt pointed to the floor where a unconscience Bobby was laid. The professor went into his mind and did his little 'I will draw you out of your funky mental state' thing. Bobby woke up.  
"AHHH! Get 'em away from me! AHHH!" Bobby ran from the room screaming.  
"Uh... then will you watch us professor?"  
"Hah hah hah! Do you seriously think I have a death wish! Not hardly." And he hoovered from the room laughing.  
"I guess it be time to fin' Storm, den, non?"  
"That it is, my young chap. Come, oh lover of Cosmo." Kurt shot hima look of death, but followed none the less.  
They made their way to her room, figuring she should be there by now.  
**********  
"Hey, Storm." They entered her room, and found her sitting on her bed reading.  
"Oh! I have been looking for you all day."  
"Dat sucks! We been lookin' for you all day, too."  
"Yes, it does... suck. Anyways, I was looking for you to tell you I have found how to make you 3 adults again."  
"Um... what was our problem?"  
"Well, it looks like salmonella. I don't know. All I know is that that's the last time we let Sinister do the cooking around here. Anyways, the point is, I found this-", she held up a vile of liquid "-and it should help you out. Take it before you go to bed, and you'll be restored within a couple of days. You know, like accelerated growth."  
"Oh. Cool. Uh, I guess we'll try it now."  
"I guess so. See you all in the morning."  
"Yeah, see you den, Stormy."  
"Goodbye, dear Storm."  
Kurt began to cry. "Goodbye, Storm. Forever." *Sob*  
And they took turns drinking from the vile, and heading to their respective rooms to get a good long night's rest.  
  
Yeah, yeah. Salmonella. I couldn't think of anything else. Oh, well... the finale will involve them becoming adults. And that's that. Review, my pretty's, and your little dawg's too. Thanks for my lovely reviewers. I love ya all.   
  
Blimey The Toad 


	5. Growing Up Is Hard To Do Part I

Yep... part 5... of however many more there will be. Heck, I may just do a series of these little buggers... I would personally like to write a nice little Rogue and Wolvy revenge story... ahg. Here, 'tis, however...  
  
X-Men's Babysitting Adventure 5: Growing Pains  
Yeah... dumb title. Screw you, too.  
  
Author: 'Tis I, Blimey The Toad!  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, Marvel, look! I'm not going to give you credit! Hah! Wait... by saying that I just did. Damn.  
  
Gambit awoke the next morning to find that his clothes were stretched tightly around his body, and he felt... longer? Lankier? Well, different, that was for sure.  
He looked at his hands and arms and blinked. They were bonier. They had *hair* on them.   
"Whoa! Dis no be good. Dere must be some'tin wrong!" He gasped as he heard his tenor voice, which had only yesterday been higher than even the girls on the team. Now he was a afraid. He left quickly for his friends rooms.  
**********  
Gambit dashed through the door of his good friend Hank's room and let out a squeal. Beast was HUGE. He had grown-a lot-in just a few hours time. His teeth had gotten sharper, his hair bushier.   
"Hank! Hank! Look at chu, man! Look in da mirror!"  
Hank opened his eyes and looked at his naked body. His rapid growth had caused his clothes to stretch to the point of ripping. "Gad, man! Give a man some privacy!" His voice too had changed. His eyes grew wide in the realization of how much this growth elixer would really change them. They were like this before, but they wanted to stay children. Too late.  
"How old do you think I am now, Remy? I must be... oh my stars and garters! I'm damn near twenty, I bet you anything!"  
"I be at least 15." He had accumulated some facial hair over the night. Three years worth of puberty of it in an 8 hour period. And the changed weren't only physical, they'd soon realize.  
"We gotta get Kurt. Mebbe he know what hap'nin'?"   
"Perhaps. Alright. Let's go."  
**********  
"Kurt!" They both yelled in unison. Kurt had changed the least, it seemed. Seemed, being the key word.  
He got up, stretched his arms... then began yelling.  
"Get out of my room! Don't you ever knock? Get out! Get out!" He was angry. Just because they were checking up on him.  
"What's the matter, Kurt? Don't be no need to go pregnant lady on us, now."  
"Vhat?? You have the *nerve* to ask me vhat's the matter? You two just *barge* on in here, unannounced, uninvited..."  
And Gambit and Beast quickly made their exit.  
**********  
"I'm hungry. I feel like I haven't eaten for days."  
"I see why. You grown so much, I don't see why you ain' eatin' you're own arm, Bete."  
"Well, I guess I..." Gambit zoned out at what Beast was saying as they entered the kitchen. There, in a thin green robe, brown and white-streaked hair framing her fair face, stood the hottest chick he's ever seen. Boy, at this point, he'd like to...  
"OH MY GOD!" He hissed, and turned on his heel and dashed from the room. Beast, curious, followed. Rogue just turned, barely even sensing they'd been there, too engrossed in the morning paper (it appeared) but more worried about Gambit. Would he be a child forever? She couldn't possibly have a future with a 5 year old. Damn, she thought. It just ain't fair.  
**********  
When Beast finally caught up to Gambit, he was sweating profusely, and his mouth hung open.  
"Remy, what's the matter? Talk to me, damnit!"  
"Mama Rogue... she... she be... really, really hot."  
Beast sat there looking at him, then smiled. "So? She is hot. Why you so upset about it?"  
"Cause it's Mama Rogue! What if you started thinkin' Jean was hot or somethin'? What then?" Jean had taken a liking to the big blue furball pretty quickly.   
Beast sat thinking for a while, then began," Well... if I started liking Jean... probably the first thing that would happen would be Scott kicking my ass."  
Gambit laughed in spite of himself. The thought of little Scott trying to kick Beast's ass was too much for him.  
Maybe Wolverine would have some advice. Even though their last meeting had been anything but wonderful, he seemed to be the most "in-the-know" to the young boys.   
**********  
"...So dat's my problem. She just be... hot. And... it don't feel right. I mean, she feel like my mama. She took care a me and stuff. I don' know. It just be so confusing."  
Wolvy chuckled. "Gambit, you got any recollection a yer past life? I mean, anything before you became little again?"  
"Hmm... non."  
"Has anyone told you much about it out?"  
"Dey told me 'bout some stuff. Not much."  
"Did they tell you that you and Rogue are dating." It was more of a statement than a question. Remy's eyes grew wide.  
"Me an' her? You sure bout dat?"  
"Yep. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, one time you two even... *did it*."  
That was too much for poor Remy. His mouth droppedn open, his eyes grew wider, and he passed out.  
Beast couldn't help it. As soon as Remy's blacked-out body hit the floor, so did Hank. He had tears streaming from his eyes, and was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. Poor Gambit. 15 years old, was 5 yesterday, and is in an intimate relationship today. It was too much.  
Logan walked out laughing, pleased greatly with himself. This was nice revenmge against both Gambit *and* Rogue. It was just too damn perfect not to take.  
**********  
"Remy, I'm *hungry*! Come on, let's go!"  
"Non. Non. We would have to pass by da livin' room, and she be in dere! Non."  
"I doubt she even knows." Beast tried to reason with him. Damned Logan.  
Gambit turned towards him. "Don' know? Don' know! Beast, we had-" his voiced dropped drastically, "-relations."  
"So? If you had... *relations* with her, then you're not alone. You have nothing to be embarressed about. You're both involved, right?"  
He gulped. "I guess you be right." He sighed. "Let's go eat."  
**********  
As they walked into the kitchen, Rogue walked in the opposite door to get a glass of Mountain Dew. Remy stopped dead in his tracks, as did Rogue. She hadn't seen him as a teen yet. Beast apparently hadn't noticed anything, and walked on by to the fridge to scout out some pie or left over roast beef.  
Oh my god, he was quite an attractive guy at that age, she thought. She felt guilty for feeling this way towards an obviously much younger than her guy.  
She so beautiful, it can' be true, Wolvy be lyin', she don' know I know, she so beautiful, what am I gonna do, what am I gonna say... his thoughts were a jumble in his head. Rogue was the first to speak.  
"Hello, Remy. You... have grown up a lot since yesterday. Uh... how?"  
"Oh, dat. Well, Stormy... she found dis elixer... and it was Sinister... salmonella, non? And den we slept, an' we woke up, an' Beast be hungry, an' Wolvy saw us..." His speech was as jumbled as his thoughts. He was not his charming little self. He had been thrust into puberty, and had had no time to adjust. As soon as he had adjusted to the new hormones in his body, he'd be fine... but now, when he most needed it...  
"I guess dat be all." Rogue nodded her head. She had no idea what he just said, but was lost in his face-the face of her lover draped in innocence.  
And then Beast looked up. "So, Rogue. Did you two, really?"   
"What?" She asked. Gambit looked confused for a second, then he tried to motion for Beast to stop. Too late.  
"You know, you and Gambit. Wolvy said you two are hooked up. And that you screwed once."  
Rogue's face turned red, and Gambit looked frightened and angry. He wanted to die more at this moment in his life than ever before in his 15 accelerated years of existence.  
"Ah... well. One time... we went on a date, maybe. And then... well, sometimes..." She cleared her throat then flew away, leaving poor Gambit to look at her flying away. He then launched himself at Beast, who had thought he was helping things out, trying to work things out between them. It didn't work as planned.   
Gambit, tiny compared to Beast, prepared to fight. Beast just tried to stuff another chicken wing down his throat before Gambit tried anything that might delay his lunch. They both took their stance, and locked eyes.  
To be continued...  
  
Uh... I don't know. I tried, is all I can say. I really did. Uh... review, but don't be too harsh.  
  
Blimey The Toad 


	6. Growing Up Is Hard To Do Part II

Continuation Of Growing Pains: Part I  
  
Disclaimer: If you don't know who owns them, ya got no right ta be readin' this!   
Author: Blimey The Toad  
AuthorNotes: I am going to alternate-a part on this, then a part on my weird romance thing-until they're both complete or I get bored. Daz all.  
  
  
"You... you... what was dat??" Gambit's voice was trembling, and Beast had no idea why. He was just trying to help.  
"I was only trying to help, Remy. I didn't think she would overreact like that."  
"Overreact? Overreact? You jus' told her that we knew that me an' her... you know!"  
"Sorry."  
"Sorry? Sorry! You rat bastard!" Remy lunged at Beast, only to be immediately smacked down by him.   
*Thud* *Whoop* *Groan*  
"Whoops..."  
**********  
"Uh, yeah professor. I sort of... well, you see, he attacked me, and..."  
"Why did he attack you, Hank?"  
"I don't know, he just kind of snapped..."  
"You're leaving something out, Hank."  
*Damned telepath's...*  
*I heard that Hank*  
*AHHH!*  
*EEF! My head! Hank, please*  
"Sorry."   
"So?"  
"Well, I kinda said..." And he told him the story.  
"What the hell? Are you serious, Hank? And you blame him for attacking you? Oh, Hank. Well, there's only one way to solve this, boy. You should..." And Xavier told him his plan.  
**********  
"Remy, I'm really sorry. Forgive me?"  
Gambit stood in the doorway of his room, his slim figure clothed in red and black boxers. His chest was beginning to show more defined muscles as he grew by the hour. He had grown about 5 years in the past 10 hours. He was beginning to grow more facial hair, his muscles were becoming more defined, and his hormones were less out of whack. He'd reaquired some of his lost charm, and had decided to forgive Hank, who was now about 27 or 28.   
"Yeah, you forgiven. Sorry 'bout tryin' ta kill ya, man. Really."  
"It's all in the past, my friend. First off, let's go out to eat tonight. My treat, alright?"  
"Ah, yes, dat be great."  
"And second. Why on God's green Earth are you in your boxers?"  
"Well, I outgrew all my clothes. My adult clothes are locked away in Rogue's room. Apparently we are pretty serious. Some of da mem'ries comin' back. Xavier assures me dat dey all will, eventually. Anyways, as I was saying, me and her apparently live t'gether, and she locked her door, and i don' have a key. So, dis is all I have for now."  
"Uh-huh. Yeah. Sure. Anyways, you need something better. Follow me." Beast lent Gambit something (huge as it may be) to wear that night. He then went to find Rogue.  
**********  
"So, Rogue. Gambit needs to talk to you. Urgent. Tonight."  
"What? How'd ya even find me?"  
"Xavier helped me out. Anyways, you game?"  
"Yeah, sure. What time? Where?"   
"Uh, about seven tonight. That new place, Ghazzi's. On 4th and Tyler. You know the place?"  
"Yeah, I know. I'll be there. Thanks Hank, for the message."  
"No problem, my friend. No problem at all."  
And the plan was set.  
**********  
  
Alright, not much humor in that one. More of a transition piece. The story had to advance some way, and that's how I did it. It short, but hey, why not? Anyways... I need help on how to wrap this up. Please review, and send any ideas to zeyf@hotmail.com That's all. THANX!!! 


	7. Life And The Mysteries Of Adolescence

About 6:45pm, Gambit and Hank arrive at Ghazzi's. Gambit's hair slicked back, a black sport's jacket covering an Egyptian cotton white button up shirt, perfectly creased pants, all topped off with spotless, shiny black letter shoes. Beast is dressed a little more casually, in a long-sleeved army-green button-up shirt and black slacks. Ghazzi's is a mutant-friendly restaurant, so there's no need for his image inducer to be on.  
"Well, I have to use the restroom. Just sit where-ever, order anything you like. I'll be right back." Beast told Gambit as they entered the dimly-lit Italian restaurant. Remy nodded, and Beast walked to the crapper.  
Gambit made his way to an open table and sat down with a menu, scanning the list of pasta's, waiting for Beast to arrive.  
**********  
Rogue entered the restaurant around 6:50pm. She knew she was a little early, but she didn't want to have to walk up to him. He wanted to talk to her, so he should have to approach her. However, she was too late. She spotted him in a corner by himself at a table. She took a deep breath, straightened up her back and neck, and made her way over to him.  
"May I have a seat?" She asked, a bit too polite. She was still a little embarressed about this morning. She looked at his face, now the mature face she knew from so many dreams and so many minutes in his presence, as a look of suprise appeared on it, followed by a huge grin.  
"Chere, what you doin' here?"  
Now she was the one looking suprised. "I... I thought you needed to talk to me. I mean, that's what Beast told m-"  
"Wait!" He broke in, "Beast? Beast be da one brought me here. Remy never gave him any message like dat ta give ta you."  
There eyes locked. "Hank" they uttered in unison.   
**********  
Gambit knocked on the only occupied stall. "Oh, Ha-ank. I t'ink ya better come on out a dere. We gotta talk."  
First there was silence, followed by, "Uh... yeah, sure. Uh-huh. Hold on, Gambit."   
Beast exitted the stall with Stephen Hawkings "A Brief History Of Time" tucked under his arm. "Uh, hi Remy. What... what're you doing in here?"  
"I came ta ask ya 'bout somethin' on de menu: do you want Chicken Alfredo, Speghetti, or why did you trick me and Rogue?"  
"Wha- huh? I... can explain. I mean... blame Xavier!"  
"Huh? Why?"  
"He told me to! Please don't hit me!" Hank put the book in front of his face.  
"Once again, Hank. Why?"  
"Because I had to make this morning alright. I was just trying to help." He looked downward.  
Gambit smiled. "S'okay. I 'preciate your help. T'anks." He patted Hank on the back. "I see you later at de mansion." Gambit walked back towards the table, and Hank exitted the restaurant and began the 7 mile walk back home, reading Hawking all the way.  
**********  
Earlier that day, X-Mansion:  
I cannot believe that they *did* that to me, thought Kurt, still peeved about earlier. They just valked in on me! And then they acted all 'don't be pissed' ven I got angry. Gah!  
He was looking into the mirror, and was not happy with what he saw. Overnight, his face had been attacked with acne. "I feel so ashamed!" He cried, then hid hid face in his hands and began to sob. "What will I do? Aha!" He looked up and smiled. He had a plan.  
**********  
*knock knock*  
"Like, who is it?" Called a young female voice from the other side of the door.   
"It is me, Jubilee. Open up, come on!"  
"Yeah, yeah. Hold it." There was a few muffled sounds from her room, then the sound of a door unlocking, and finally opening.  
"What do you need, Kurt?"  
"Vhat makes you think I need something, mein fruend?"  
"Uh, because, you like, never talk me. Like ever. Well, unless you like, need something."  
Kurt looked down.   
"Yes. I guess I do." He turned off the image inducer which served the purpose of hiding his zits, and showed her. "Can you help me? Is it beyond help?"  
Jubilee cracked up and turned bright red, and tears were already flowing before she managed to calm herself down.   
"Hee hee... yeah, I can... hee... help you. It's not that bad, Kurt. Really." But it really was. It was horrible.  
She pulled him into her room and set to work.  
**********  
"Hello, chere. I be back." Gambit pulled his chair out and sat down.   
"Hey, Remy. Do you remember anything that happened between us? At all?"  
"Oui, Rogue. Gambit remembers it all. Da older I got, da more I remember. Why?"  
"Just curious." She looked shyly at the bottle of wine on their table, then to her untouched pasta right in fromt of her.  
Gambit wanted to say something, as it was obvious something was wrong, but he decided now was not the time. "You not hungry?"  
"More thirsty, Ah guess," she said, as she poured herself a tall glass of wine and downed it in one sip. Gambit's eyes widened. She poured herself another, and guess what? She downed that one too. Gambit figured there must be something VERY wrong.   
**********  
Wow, thought Hank, I didn't realize something could be so interesting and yet so *boring* at the same time. He stuffed the book in his huge-ass pocket, and veered off into a nearby club.  
**********  
"AHHH! It stings, dammit, it stings!" Kurt cried out in pain.   
"Beauty *is* pain, my little german friend." Jubilee stated as she applied more of the amonia-scented liquid to his face.  
"You are a vicious sadist, damn you!" Tears were beginning to well up in his eyes.  
"You wanted help, I'm just doing you a favor. I can stop whenever you want, okay? Do you want me to stop?"  
*sob* "No."  
"Well, Kurt. If I'm the sadist, then you are most certainly the masicist." She stated as she pulled at a beigish cream.  
"This should be more... uh, soothing. Okay?"  
"Okay..." *sob*  
She applied little dabs to each indiviual zit. His face was soon covered in beige dots.   
"I guess-"  
"What was *that*??" Jubilee cried.  
"I... I..."  
"Your voice, Kurt! Your voice is changing! Hahahahahahahaha!" She fell on the ground laughing. However, unlike last time, this time she didn't regain her composure. Kurt ran out of the room.  
**********  
Hank sat at the bar next to a thirty-something blonde.  
"So... you alone?" She glanced at him, then looked back at the TV.  
"Uh, miss? *clears throat* Are you lost?" She lookes at him again.  
"No, why?"  
"Because you're a long ways away from heaven, baby." He grinned.  
She groaned, rolled her eyes, and moved down to another stool.  
His smiled faded. "That could've gone better." He moved on to his next victim, a pretty red-head.  
"Whoa, you must be tired."  
"Why's that?"  
"Because you have been running through my head all day." Again, his huge, toothy grin.  
This time, she didn't groan, or roll her eyes, or move away. She looked confused for a second, then amused, then she burst out laughing.   
"That's great, man. What's you name?"  
Duh... "I... I'm Ace, miss. And you?"   
She began laughing again. "Uh, hi *Ace*. I'm Morgan. Just call me Mory, though." She smiled.  
"You here alone?" He asked.   
"Uh, no. I'm actually here with my girlfriend. Her name's Lissa. Want to meet her?"  
Hank felt like he'd just been punched in the gut. Oh, well. May as well have a good time tonight, even if it wasn't with a potential girlfriend.  
"Sure." He smiled. He ordered a shot of tequilla, downed it, and felt much better.  
**********  
  
  
Alright. The next installment will be it (or should be) for series I. I may have a series II, depending on reviews and other reader responses. Don't feel bad about e-mailing me, either. I LOVE getting e-mail as much as I LOVE getting reviews. If you think I should do a series II, tell me which charectors. I will take the top 2 or 3. I was thinking maybe Rogue, Storm, Wolverine, I don't know. Screw it. Whatever you beautiful peeps think.  
  
BTW, in "The Way Things Should Be But Aren't", my other story, Gambit *isn't* gay! I never said that! I'm just saying all nice guys seem to be gay (no offense to male breeders out there), so it was just a joke! She thought he was because of all the traits he has: manners, smoothness, HE CAN DRESS WELL!!! Need I say more? Is there any wonder why he is the #1 X-Men slash pick? I think not.  
  
Love,   
Blimey The Toad 


	8. The Fruits Of Wisdom And The Perils Of M...

Alright, this is it! The last installment of this *EVER*!!! Because there isn't much to write after this... aw, well... and this is it:  
  
PART 8: The Fruits Of Wisdom And The Perils Of Maturity  
Author: Blimey The Toad  
Disclaimer: Hey, Marvel, look! I'm using your charectors shamelessly! Hahahahahaha! But as long as I admit that they're yours, there's nada ya can do about it.  
  
Later that night:  
  
"Hank! Hank! Hank! Hank! YAAAAAAAY!" Everyone in the bar screamed as they cheered Hank on to yet another drinking game victory. A now well-plastered Hank was reveling in the fact that he had beaten everyone who'd gone against him. The crowd loved him. His newly aquired frined, Mory and Lissa, were about as hammered as him, and it was one loud, liquor filled party. And then the dancing began...  
**********  
Gambit had sat patiently as Rogue had finished off the bottle of wine, and ordered yet another. He waited without a word said as she spoke in a nearly incomprehensible slurred southern accent, about her past, and their past, and her thoughts on George W., Haley comet, and everything in between. Then she got to what he'd been waiting for.  
"Remy, Ah... that is ta say *burp* Ah were tryin' ta tell yuns earliern, but that ye know tha pruh-fessuh *hiccup* Xavier, that is... he... uh... made me this thang that... well, yuns know muh powuhs... well, he made me sumthin' that... well, blockens 'em." She held up her hand to reveal a (seemingly) diamond studded gold wristband. "This a here blockens it."  
The first thing that Gambit thought was 'Yay'! But, he couldn't rightly *do* anything with her in this state. "Chere, we gotta get you home." He took her by the hand and led her to the door. He then took her keys from her, despite her claiming she wasn't too drunk to drive, and took her home.  
**********  
Kurt had then gone to Storm's room for help. Jubilee apparently wasn't too keen on helping out.  
"My voice!" Wailed Kurt, as it squeked yet again. "Make it sto-op!"  
Storm, yes, even Storm had been pushed to the far ends of sanity by Kurts whining. She could barely take it anymore. She would never, ever have kids. Ever.  
"Just calm down Kurt, and wipe off your face." Kurt had forgotten to wash the beige dots of Nuetrogena off of hsi face before he left Jubilee's room. If he hadn't of been blue, he would've turned a bright shade of red; however, as it was, he just sulked to the bathroom.  
"Yes, Storm." He replied.  
**********  
2am:  
With "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" blasting in the background...  
"Move it, Beasty!" cried Lissa, a stunning blonde, who was watching the blue furry whopper of a man dance around the floor. She, as well as everyone else else in the place were clapping and cheering for him. He was in a red circle in the middle of the floor, along with about 12 other people. However, they too eventually took to the sidelines to cheer for Hank. He'd won not only the drinking contest, but the dance contest as well. He moved to his, Mory's, and Lissa's table as the rest of the crowd made it back onto the floor to dance.  
He was out of breath and laughing. The bartender came up to him with a pitcher of beer. "Sir, you're prize for the dancing contest, is all the rest of you and your two female friends drinks are on the house." Hank grinned broadly, and chugged the pitcher of cheap beer in record time. Lissa and Mory both ordered tequilla, and laughed along with their new friend.   
**********  
The ride home was akward, as Rogue had promtly fallen asleep right after her revelation. Gambit turned on the radio and "Tournament" was ending, followed directly by "American Woman". Rogue was snoring loudly, leaned against the passenger side window. Her drool left little trails down the window, and her breath left little circles of steam beside her face.  
I love her, thought Gambit. She be so beautiful, even now as she's drooling in her drunken slumber. He mused at the odd poetry he just somehow managed. Anyways, she makes me feel like no one has before. She didn't just jump to "let's have sex" as some people-yes, even myself-would have done. She had to even get drunk to work up enough nerve to tell me. How sweet, he thought.  
Enter, Rogue's Dream: Why the hell is there so many bunnies in Magnetos' lair? How'd I get here? Oh, well... hmm, there's Sabretooth. She begins to kick his ass.  
Enter, Gambit's Thoughts: I wonder what she be t'inkin'. About me? About her life, and the complications of everything. About her future, her past?  
Again, Rogue's Dream: That'll teach ya, ya overgrown lab rat! Oh, really, Jean? You think you're prettier than me? Ya really think Gambit wants you over me? I'm invinsible! She screams, as she lunges at Jean.  
**********  
When Kurt exitted the bathroom clean-faced, Storm suddenly realized how handsome... no, how *gorgeous* he really was. Before another word was spoken, she jumped him, and they were busily making out. (Don't ask me why, I just don't know wheer else to go with Kurt and Storm.)  
**********  
"...just another player in your game for two...!" cried Beast. He'd been on a winning streak, so he figured he may as well enter the karyoke contest as well. He chose "Bye, bye, bye", and everyone was eating it up. When he finished, the "comittee" (the bartender, the DJ, 2 drunk girls, and a drunk guy) unanimously chose Beast winner. He won a Playstation 2 (I love those things!).   
"I already got one!" He stated, forgetting about a crazy little thing called grammar. He handed it over to Mory and Lissa. "For my two new best friends!" He slurred. New cheers erupted, he got a kiss on each cheek by the two girls, and the bar closed up it's doors.   
Mory offered him a ride home, which Beast gratefully accepted. As he was giving her instructions to the mansion, a FoH member stepped into the street. Mory "forgot" to swerve. "Whoops. I hate those guys anyways." She smiled at Hank, and he smiled back.  
They exchanged phone numbers, and went their separate ways.  
**********  
Gambit carried Rogue upstairs, laid her on his bed (he still didn't have the key to her door), and slept on the couch, to be gentlemanly about it.   
**********  
Rogue woke up feeling horny, with a hangover. Hank just had the hangover, but worse. He went back to his lab, only to exit for dinner, as it had been before.   
Rogue felt rejected by Gambit, got angry, and left to her own room, Storm looked to her right, saw Kurt, and screamed. The End.  
  
  
I'm sorry! I didn't know where else to go! Please don't hit me! I beg of thee! Anyways... that's it. Enjoy. Not the best icing to a pretty decent cake, but I was done writing, so I stop it there! And besides, I'm late for work! Damn! See ya'll later! And review, Review, REVIEW! My dear friends, this is Blimey The Toad, signing off. 


End file.
